Selene
by Elian Ithilien
Summary: Narra la vida de Selene desde que encuentra al pirata hasta...
1. Encuentro en la playa

**Capítulo 1. Encuentro en la playa. **

Desde la playa veía un gran barco pirata acercarse a la Bahía, el mar yacía tranquilo en su lecho de tierra y pocas eran las olas que se adentraban en la arena, la brisa salaba del mar acariciaba mi piel sintiendo el fresco de aquella hermosa mañana de verano, esperaba ansiosa que de aquel navío surgiera otra embarcación, la que traería a mi pirata. El vestido azul celeste se metía entre las piernas revoloteando a su aire ligeramente hacia fuera, me apartaba los cabellos que en la cara me molestaban.

_-¡¿Selene a donde vas?! _

_-¡No quiero ser la esposa de un francés! –corrí huyendo hacia la playa. _

_-¡Pero hija! ¡Te dará dinero y bienestar! _

_-¡No! _

_Corrí desesperada anhelando que un pirata viniera en mi busca y se me llevara como el viento, desde pequeña me habían gustado las historias de piratas, ansiaba llegar a ser uno de ellos, soñar… Veinte años tenía y ya me querían hacer la esposa de un legionario francés que optaba a ser general de la guardia real de Francia, nunca me gustó la burguesía, la odiaba. _

_Paré al llegar a la playa, el agua acariciaba mis pies, el aire provenía del interior del mar, por un momento anhelaba adentrarme en él y no volver jamás. Tras la niebla matinal observé la figura ensombrecida de un gran barco, al juzgar por la lejanía parecía pirata. Bahía Blanca era el sueño de todo pirata, en ella se escondía el mayor tesoro jamás encontrado por nadie y que en su día un pirata dejó. Sin embargo todos los que entraban nunca salían, se perdían porque no sabían una ruta a seguir, un mapa, el mapa que yo ocultaba en mí era la clave para llegar al tesoro. _

_Las gaviotas anunciaban la llegada de los piratas, el aire me traía su olor, su presencia y a la vez se llevaba mi ausencia. _

_-¡Selene vuelve aquí! –gritó mi padre viniendo a buscarme. _

_Tras verlo empecé a correr de nuevo rodeando la playa y esconderme al otro lado de la espesura, era de las pocas mujeres que se sabían la isla de memoria, quería alejarme de mi familia, no la quería volver a ver. Mi padre nunca me trató como su hija y mi madre no era mi madre sino mi madrastra, solo una vez pude ver a mi madre y fue antes de morir cuando yo solo tenía tres años. _

_Trapasé la poca espesura que había rozando la playa hasta parar en seco, no me creía lo que estaba viendo, un campamento pirata sobre la playa, pequeñas tiendas entre los árboles y dos botes resguardados en la arena. _

_-…piratas… -susurré acercándome por la vegetación. _

_Estaba un poco más cerca pero no veía gran cosa desde allí, necesitaba adentrarme más y eso sería descubrirme. _

_-Desde ahí no va a lograr ver gran cosa. –murmuró alguien tras mío. _

_Me giré y vi a un verdadero pirata tumbado al sol sobre una tela roja y negra, seguramente una bandera rota. El pecho se le veía al caer la camisa rota hacia el suelo, sus pantalones estaban deshilachados por los bajos, las botas amarradas a las piernas y un gorro que cubría parcialmente su rostro sin que pudiese verlo, solo sus cabellos negros los podía ver, éstos ondulados y con algún que otro rizo. Apoyaba el codo en el suelo aguando la cabeza con su mano, con la otra se llevaba un frasco de ron a la boca. _

_-¿Qué hace aquí un pirata? _

_-Tomar el sol. _

_-¿Acaso un pirata no conquista terrenos y ansía riquezas? _

_-Eso es el trabajo de día a día pero también se tiene un momento de ocio. –levantó la mirada dejando ver sus ojos verdes. Se levantó sin apenas esfuerzo, no parecía tener intención de raptarme, al contrario, parecía un pasota. _

_-Capitán Leisma para servirle señorita. –besó mi mano cortésmente y hablando con voz seductora. _

_-Selene. _

_-Un nombre hermoso para una mujer tan bella como hermosa. –tenía acento caribeño._

_Me halagó tantos halagos pero dudé de él. _

_-¿No deberíais estar buscando el tesoro que esconde ésta isla? _

_-No. Todos los piratas que conozco anhelan el tesoro y ninguno ha vuelto. ¿Ser otro de los caídos? Es un error centrarse solo en el tesoro. _

_-¿Venís a conquistar la isla? _

_-Y lo que ella conlleve._

_Deseaba decirle que me llevara con él pero quien sabría si me vendería como esclava en tierras lejanas. _

_-¿Qué hace una mujer fisgoneando entre los piratas? _

_-…huía…_

_-¿La perseguían mis hombres?_

_-No, de mi padre. Quiere que me case con un francés. _

_-¿Una mujer tan bella como vos casada con un feo francés? Eso no se permite. ¡Tíos despertad de una vez que hay faena! –habló en modo sarcástico. _

_Alrededor de nosotros surgieron toda una señora tripulación, al menos veinte hombres sin contar los que no veía. _

_-Os presento a mi tripulación. _

_-¿Es para nosotros capitán? –preguntó uno mirándome con ojos saltones. _

_-Pensemos primero en la conquista y luego en el botín. Señores, se acabó la tranquilidad. _

_-¡Adelante compañeros! –gritó otro alzando la espada hacia arriba. Todos gritaron y alzando las espadas a una. _

_No sabía si había hecho bien en meterme allí, dudaba pero no quería irme. Al instante todos fueron yendo hacia el pequeño pueblo de Bahía, un pueblo de apenas cuatro casas que tras las conquistas nunca llegó a seguir adelante, la gente tenía miedo de los piratas y de lo que éstos le pudieran hacer. _

_-¡Piratas! –gritó una mujer- _

_La poca gente desalojó el pueblo y huyó hacia la montaña, muchos se refugiaban allí temiendo a los piratas, para ellos los piratas eran ángeles negros, para mí eran fascinantes. _

_-¿No va con su tripulación? –pregunté extrañada al verlo quieto y observando lo que hacían. _

_-Estoy vigilando a aquel ogro que viene por allí, la tripulación ha pasado olímpicamente de él. _

_-Es mi padre… _

_-¿Teméis de vuestro padre? _

_Le mostré las heridas que tenía en la espalda, al verlas negó con la cabeza. _

_-¡Selene como te coja vas a ver! –en su mano llevaba un cinturón. Se quedó parado al ver al pirata, éste lo observaba con indiferencia. _

_-¡¿Quién eres tú?! –preguntó sin educación. _

_-Capitán Leisma señor ¿Sois el padre de ésta mujer? _

_-¡Hija, es un pirata! _

_-Ya lo sé padre. –asentí acercándome a él- _

_-¡Aléjate de él! _

_-No, quiero estar a su lado. –sentí su mano alrededor de mi cintura, descubrí que era un aprovechado. _

_-La mujer no desea irse. _

_Padre observó detenidamente al hombre que me rodeaba con su brazo, su mente tardó a averiguar que se trataba de un pirata._

_-¡Un pirata! –exclamó huyendo. _

_-Vaya… -balbuceó el pirata desilusionado. Aún seguía rodeándome con su brazo.- _

_-¿Me suelta? –el brazo volvió a su sitio- _

_-¿Es verdad que queréis quedaros?_

_-No quería decir nada por vergüenza… pero sí. _

_-Creo que habrá sitio para vos señorita Selene. _

_-Llamadme Selene._

_-Como deseéis… Selene –susurró- _

_Sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas, en su interior ardía un fuego intenso que delataba su corazón, su brazo volvió a rodearme por la cintura, en mi interior sentía algo que nunca había sentido, anhelaba un beso de sus labios. _

_-Capitán hemos encontrado a tres mujeres pero pocas riquezas más. –en una bolsa cabía todo lo que habían encontrado. _

_-¿Esta es la riqueza que tiene ésta isla capitán? –preguntó otro. _

_-No solamente, justo en esa montaña se esconde un tesoro que ningún pirata ha podido encontrar. _

_-Todos los que han ido no han vuelto ¿Qué te hace pensar que volveremos? _

_-No lo vamos a buscar, habrán muchos más tesoros antes que éste, quizás no tan grandes ni tampoco de igual valor, aún así serán tesoros. _

_-Por una vez has hablado bien capitán. ¿Qué hacemos con estas mujeres, nos las quedamos? _

_Las tres mujeres no decían nada pues estaban tan aterradas que no se atrevían ni a moverse. _

_-Haced lo que queráis con ellas. _

_Se fue hacia el campamento para recoger la mayoría de los trastos y cosas que sobre la arena yacían desperdigados, se notaban por el desorden que eran hombres. _

_-¿Llevamos a esta mujer con las demás? _

_-¡No me toques! –exclamé quitándome su mano del brazo. _

_-Llevadla a mi camarote. _

_Cuatro de ellos nos acompañaron en los botes hasta el navío, a las tres chicas las dejaron en un camarote y a mí me encerraron en el del capitán. Me resultaba extraño que lo encontrase todo en perfecto estado, no había nada de por medio. Sobre la mesa yacía una botella de ron, un tintero, papel y pluma. Lo que resaltó de más de una pequeña estantería en la pared fue un medallón, éste tenía la forma de huevo algo más pequeño, lo miré buscando una forma de abrirlo pero no se podía abrir ni por la propia fuerza. _

_-…ha de tener una llave… -dije para mí. _

_Me senté sobre la cama, ésta era bastante grande para una sola persona, sus lienzos blancos resaltaban limpios y fríos, olían bastante bien para ser piratas. _

_…_

_-¿Capitán que rumbo ponemos? _

_-Neón._

_Sentí la puerta abrirse pero no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, no recordaba cuando me había quedado dormida mas deseaba seguir un poco más. La curiosidad me picó al no escuchar más que el silencio en la estancia, abrí los ojos y lo vi sentado en la silla con rostro pensativo y con el gorro sobre la mesa. Tenía la cabeza parcialmente cubierta por un pañuelo azul oscuro parecido a sus ropas pero en un tono más oscuro. _

_-¿Qué hacéis ahí tan callado? –me senté recostada en la pared. _

_-Esperaba a que despertaseis. –hizo un pequeño silencio- Me extraña que no tengáis miedo de un pirata. _

_-Temo más a los franceses que a los piratas. He leído mucho sobre ellos, a parte de ser ambiciosos esconden una gran devoción por el romanticismo. _

_-Creedme conozco piratas que no tienen escrúpulos, son capaces de matar a cualquiera sin tener remordimiento alguno. _

_-¿Sois vos un pirata sin remordimientos?_

_-No. Yo lucho por lo que quiero y por lo que anhelo, llevo a mi tripulación donde creo conveniente. Bahía Blanca será un lugar intranquilo hasta que en ella vengan los franceses, entonces volverá la paz. _

_-Siempre ha habido paz allí sin contar las conquistas. _

_-Vos no sois una mujer cualquiera, no tenéis miedo a los piratas, sois difícil de entender y sin embargo huíais de nuestro padre. _

_-Yo solo quería salir de Bahía Blanca, no deseaba ser la esposa de un francés y menos recibir otra paliza por parte de mi padre. _

_-Habéis nacido en mal sitio, Neón es una cuidad de piratas al igual que Tortuga solo que mucho más grande. Dejadme ver esas heridas si no os importa. _

_Me giré de espalda y me levanté con cuidado el vestido sin que se me viera nada, no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir el tacto de sus manos, algo áspero pero suave. _

_-No son de hoy. _

_-Son de antes de ayer. _

_Apartó las manos y siguió sentado en la cama, con el vestido abajo me senté a su lado sin rozarle, sentía algo extraño en mi interior como en el principio, algo que en el fondo me gustaba. _

_-¿Por qué me has traído aquí a tu camarote pudiendo estar con las demás? _

_-Porque las demás son para mis hombres. _

_Ya no podía más, ambos nos lanzamos el uno al otro sin poder contenernos, nos besábamos de forma desenfrenada. _

Lo observaba llegar cada vez más cercano a la orilla, nuestras miradas ya se cruzaron y aún no había rozado la playa, anhelaba sus besos desde hacía tiempo, deseaba de su presencia, sin él me sentía sola. Se me iba figurando una sonrisa que no me podía quitar, él me sonreía ya desde no tan lejos, poco a poco se acercaba más hasta que el bote rozó la orilla. Del interior saltó, sin espera alguna salí corriendo hacia sus brazos que me esperaban abiertos, ninguno de los dos podíamos dejar de sonreír, no dejábamos de mirarnos y de decirnos con la mirada lo mucho que nos añorábamos.

-Capitán, en nombre de toda la tripulación, le deseamos buena suerte.

-Gracias, espero volver a verles pronto, tomaos una buenas vacaciones.

-Lo haremos.

El buen hombre se marchó remando tranquilo hacia el barco que esperaba ansioso de volver a tierra. Nuestras miradas de nuevo se encontraron ahora más felices que nunca por volver a estar juntos, nos acercamos hasta sentir el roce de nuestros labios, anhelaba tanto sus besos que no hubiera dejado de besarle.

-Nunca más me volveré a separar de ti. –susurró-

Volví a besarle de tal forma que no pudo separarse de mí, nos comíamos a besos, las manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos desenfrenados, el cuerpo nos pedía más. Sin saber cómo caímos al agua haciéndonos reír, me levanté adentrándome en el mar hasta que el agua me llegaba a las rodillas, deseaba jugar. Le lancé agua con las manos cuando se levantó, no se lo esperó, tras eso se quitó las botas y empezó a correr tras de mí queriendo cogerme.

-¡Has lanzado agua a un pirata! –exclamó riendo.

Me lanzó agua también, el vestido se transparentó, jugar en la playa agotaba. Me tumbé en la orilla sintiendo el fresco del agua rozar mi cuerpo, sentada lo vi avanzar lento, al llegar se sentó de espaldas a la playa, el gorro de su cabeza pasó a la mía, éste no se aguantaba demasiado, me tapaba los ojos y me impedía ver. Al levantar el sombrero sentí de nuevo sus labios besarme del mismo modo que yo le besé anteriormente a él, me empujaba suavemente hacia atrás consiguiendo que me tumbara con él entre las piernas.


	2. Neón

**Capítulo 2. Neón. **

_-¿Está muy lejos Neón? –pregunté dejada de caer en él, la brisa de la noche y la mar tranquila hacían de aquel viaje un sueño, el cielo irradiaba luz con los millones de estrellas que dominaban su oscuridad. _

_-¿Ves aquel punto amarillo a lo lejos? –respondió indicándome la lejanía, sus manos yacían entrelazadas a las mías.- Lo llaman la Llama de Neón, es una gran llama de fuego que nunca se apaga, los piratas lo usamos para ver las rocas de la costa aunque los más viejos de la isla creen que es la llama que ahuyenta a los malos espíritus. _

_-¿Es bonita la cuidad pirata? _

_-Es una cuidad con aires modernos, hasta ahí llegan piratas y mercaderes de todas las partes del mundo, en una sola calle te podrás encontrar tres tiendas diferentes, una pirata, la otra oriental y una occidental. _

_-¿Tanta cultura metida en una sola isla? _

_-Tanta y la que habrá a lo largo del tiempo. Ya verás, allí podrás comprarte ropa pirata, dormirás y comerás como uno de los más feroces piratas. _

_Me reí anhelando llegar lo antes posible. _

_-¡Capitán llegamos a puerto! _

_-¡Amarrad las velas y dejad solo la mayor!_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde Bahía Blanca? _

_-Seis semanas. _

_-Me parece que fue ayer. _

_El puerto se veía perfectamente con su luz, era como una de las descripciones que los libros me hacían soñar con la imaginación, el agua entrando en el muelle tranquila y baja, los barcos amarrados con las sogas las cuales dan la apariencia de que se van a caer, gente paseando tranquilamente por el puerto observando la famosa llama. Parecía mentira pero me quedé observándola detenidamente, daba la sensación de que se sostenía sola en el aire, sin embargo la gran llama yacía sobre una gran torre alta y esférica. _

_-Pasaremos la estancia en la Posada del Gran Pirata. _

_Todos exclamaron alegres por su decisión ¿qué tendría esa posada? _

_-Esa posada posee las mejores mujeres de toda la isla, a mis hombres les gusta. _

_-¿No pensarás estar con las mujeres? _

_-Claro que no. _

_La cuidad era enorme y aunque era de noche en las calles se veía perfectamente, las luces no eran todas amarillas como en la Francia, algunas eran de colores según la zona, los adornos en las calles eran diferentes a cada esquina, parecía un lugar mágico. Desde no muy lejos se escuchaba música y risas, dos luces iluminaban una gran casa de piedra muy antigua. _

_-Es aquí. _

_La tripulación se aguantaba la cortesía en mi presencia pero ya sabían ellos que no debía de ser así. _

_-¡Edaran! –exclamó un hombre tras la barra. _

_-¡Bigam ¿cómo estás?! –se dieron un fuerte abrazo junto a varias palmadas en la espalda. _

_-No cambias ni a la de tres. _

_-Tú tampoco cambias demasiado que digamos. _

_-¿Qué haces de nuevo por aquí, no ibas hacia aguas españolas? _

_-Iba pero me retrasé en Bahía Blanca. _

_-¡¿Has vuelto de ese lugar?! ¿Cómo?_

_-No he buscado el tesoro, no aún. _

_-Entiendo… ¡Vaya preciosidad! un placer señorita. –me saludó, yo lo saludé cortésmente sin mutar palabra. _

_-Queremos habitaciones, una de ellas con cama grande. _

_-¿Es tu compañera? Como se nota que eres un romántico, ahora sé porque no querías estar con ninguna de aquí, te guardabas la tuya. _

_-Sí. –sonrió. _

_-Ya están guardadas, si queréis queda esa mesa libre, es bastante grande para todos vosotros. _

_-Gracias compañero. –le dejó tres monedas de oro sobre la mesa. _

_-¿Y esto?_

_-Propina. _

_-El bolsillo te lo agradece. _

_-Es un buen hombre –dije. Apartó la silla e invitó a sentarme.- Gracias. _

_La tripulación entera cabía en la mesa, en pocos minutos estaban bebiendo y comiendo hasta hartarse, yo mientras observaba aquel lugar, las paredes eran inmensas, la decoración tenía algo especial que me atraía aunque el olor a pirata no era demasiado agradable. _

_-Siempre vuelves al calor del hogar Leisma. –murmuró un pirata que se sentaba justamente tras él. _

_-¿Qué hace aquí un pirata como tú James? –se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro, el otro pirata también se levantó, ambos se giraron y como si fueran amigos de toda la vida se abrazaron y se saludaron con la mano y un fuerte abrazo. _

_-Cada vez cambias menos. –decía él- pareces igual que el año pasado cuando te vi en Tortuga. _

_-¿Qué estás haciendo en Neón?_

_-Enseñara mi hijo lo que es un verdadero pirata, en Tortuga no hacen más que emborracharse. _

_Observé que un pequeño pirata se escondía en las faldas de una mujer de mi edad, el niño me miraba y miraba a la que parecía su madre. _

_-Jack saluda a Edaran. –dijo el padre. _

_El niño no se atrevía. _

_-Quien me iba a decir a mí que me iba a encontrar con James Sparrow en persona tras la pelea del año pasado por los Rubíes de Triorta. _

_-Los conseguí. _

_-Me los arrebataste –corrigió Edaran. _

_-Luchamos como piratas. _

_-Algún día te los arrebataré de nuevo. _

_-Ansío que llegue el día. –siguieron hablando._

_-¿Cuántos años tiene? –pregunté a la mujer. _

_-Es mi madre… -dijo el pequeño queriendo protegerla. _

_-Tres años, es un trasto. _

_-Mama ¿cómo se llama? _

_-Me llamo Selene. _

_-Yo Irene. _

_-¿Llevas mucho con él? _

_-¿Con James? Seis años hará dentro de poco. Me encontré con él en la costa francesa, me atrajo y desde siempre voy con él. _

_-¿Eres pirata? –preguntó Jack. _

_-Sí y no. Navego junto al Capitán Leisma. _

_-Entonces haces como la mama. _

_Los dos capitanes seguían hablando de los viejos tiempos como buenos amigos. _

-¡Empuja! –exclamó Ana, mi vecina y matrona-

Apretaba los dientes y hacía fuerzas deseando que saliera, como fuera tenía que salir.

-¡Ya se ve salir, sigue empujando!

-Ya lo hago… -dije cogiendo fuerzas.

Notaba su cuerpo salir, me juré a mí misma que no volvería a pasar por aquello y sin embargo volvía a estar en la misma posición que hace dos años, no sabia si era niño o niña pero me daba igual, quería que saliera de una vez. Lentamente aprecié su cuerpo salir, me quedé tranquila al notar que ya estaba fuera aunque me resultaba extraño que no escuchara ningún llanto.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté-

-Está… durmiendo. –respondió alucinando-

-… ¿Qué es?

-Niña.

-…por qué me da la impresión de que va a ser como su padre…

-Papa… -preguntó Enien, éste tenía dos años ya- ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé. –respondió extrañado tras la puerta, también intentaba escuchar un llanto pero no se escuchaba nada-

Minutos después me la cedieron a los brazos, el dolor aún no se me había pasado pero el tenerla en mis brazos significaba un suplicio sufrible. Con la guerra que dio Enien nada más nacer, llorando y berreando, en cambio ella dormía tranquila.

-Ya puedes pasar Edaran.

Enien se adelantó curioso de ver lo que había, se subió a la cama corriendo con ansias de observar al nuevo inquilino.

-… ¿Quién es…?

-Tu hermanita.

-Tiene poco pelo y está arrugada.

-Acaba de nacer. –dijo Edaran cogiéndolo y sentándose él al lado con Enien encima.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Pues… -intenté responderle pero no había pensando ningún nombre y no me venía ninguno a la cabeza.

-Elian. –propuso Eda.

-Me gusta. –opinó el pequeño.

-¿Se pondrá grande?

-Claro que sí, tú cuando naciste eras igual de chiquitín.

-¿Yo? No me acuerdo. –nos miraba como si aquello fuese algo malo.

-Nadie se acuerda de cuando uno nace.

Nada más por los llantos supe el carácter que tenía, lloraba muy poco pues para contra era muy tranquila, casi siempre dormía. Me alegraba tener un niño y una niña, tenía la pareja y de momento no deseaba ninguno más, quizás más adelante si se podía. A medida que iba creciendo me daba cuenta de que era más cabezona que Enien, mi instinto no falló cuando dije el día del parto que se parecería a su padre, y así lo era, ambos disfrutaban el uno del otro, Enien y Elian tenían una gran unión con su padre.

-Eda ¿y los niños? –pregunté preparando la comida.

Curioso por no sentirlos fue en su busca, la última vez que los vio fue en la planta superior de la casa.

-¿Enien? ¿Elian? –en la habitación no parecían estar, en el dormitorio tampoco.- ¿Dónde se habrán escondido? –se escuchó la risa de ambos, adivinó que estaban escondidos bajo la cama de matrimonio.- ¿Dónde estarán estos dos trastos? –preguntó jugando- ¿Estarán aquí? –miró tras la cortina- ¿Estarán… aquí? –miró en el armario- ¿O estarán… ¡aquí!? –metió la mano bajo la cama y ambos intentaron escabullirse, Enien lo logró porque era más ágil, salió corriendo hacia la cocina en mi busca. Elian salió bocabajo parecida a un bolo y con la cabeza cubierta por sus brazos.- ¿Intentas hacer que no te vea? –la cogió por el borde superior del paquete y la giró hacia él, la niña rió- ¿Qué hacías tu bajo la cama?

-Jugá. –levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Jugar al escondite. ¿Y no habéis pensado en recoger vuestros juguetes? –miró la alfombra de la habitación, ésta estaba repleta de juguetes, muñecas de trapo, trenecitos de madera, coches, barcos…

-Son de Enien…

-Y también tuyos. Ven vamos a recogerlos. –la cogió en brazos, se la llevó a la alfombra y ahí la dejó sentada de nuevo. Edaran se sentó frente a ella y empezó a meter los juguetes en la caja de madera que tenían especialmente para esos trastos.

-Papa.

-Que.

-Quiedo se pidata. –dijo dándole un barco que él mismo le hizo.

Se quedó extrañado ante sus palabras, por un momento pensó que la niña no sabía lo que quería y cuando creciera cambiaría de opinión, sin embargo parecía decirlo con bastante seguridad.

-¿Quieres ser pirata? ¿Por qué?

-Poque quiedo navegá en el agua, sé libe como dices tu.

-Bueno… -sonrió alegrándose por su decisión- aún es demasiado pronto y quizás tu madre no opine lo mismo.

-¿La mama no quiede? –lo miró con carita de niña buena-

-No lo sé. Vamos abajo. –se levantó cogiéndola en brazos porque aún no sabía subir las escaleras muy bien y podía caerse, más siendo hacia abajo. -¿A ti te gustan los piratas Enien?

-No, son bárbaros, feos y malos, se llevan a las mujeres y solo ansían riquezas y más riquezas.

-¡El papa no es bábado, ni es feo ni es malo! –exclamó ella con todo su carácter.

-¿Eres un pirata papá?

Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y se fue de nuevo a la habitación, tardó varios minutos pero ambos pequeñuelos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a un Señor Pirata en persona.

-¡Ala! –exclamó alucinado Enien que aún no se lo creía-

Arqueó el sombrero ligeramente para aparentar más inhumano, sin darse apenas cuenta Elian cogió el sombrero y se lo puso ella con un talante natural que tenía para ello, se lo arqueó incluso.

-Quiedo sé pidata. –afirmó de nuevo.

-Ya es la segunda vez que lo dice.

-Elian… para ser un pirata se ha de estar muy seguro de ello. –dije preocupándome por su decisión-

-Yo estoy pepadada, el papa me enseñará.

-¿Se lo has dicho? –me dirigí a él-

-No he dicho absolutamente nada, lo ha dicho todo ella.

_-¿Qué le dice un pirata al tripulante cuando despierta al amanecer? –decía un pirata sobre el escenario- ¿Qué hora es? Pregunta el pirata. Las seis de la mañana capitán, responde el marinero. Es muy tarde. Pues haberlo preguntado antes, dijo el marinero. _

_Todos los presentes empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia por el chiste, era un chiste malísimo pero les hacía gracia, quizás sería por la simple razón de que estaban hasta arriba de ron. _

_-Vamos a dormir Jack –dijo Irene como si quisiera prevenirle de algo. _

_-¿Ya, por qué?_

_-Vamos hijo. –dijo también James. _

_-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté extrañada. _

_-Ahora los piratas se divierten, es la hora en que salen las mujeres a bailar y demás. _

_-…ah… _

_-Vamos a darnos un baño. _

_-¿Existe ese lujo aquí?_

_-Para ti hay lo que desees. _

_Me llevó de la mano hasta la barra, su amigo nos dio la llave de la habitación, escaleras arriba subimos preparándonos para lo que nos esperaba, sería la primera vez que me bañaría con él y la primera en dormir en una buena cama, cuanto anhelaba el dormir ancha y estirada. _

_……_

_-Despierta… -susurró- _

_Abrí los ojos sin recordar muy bien la noche anterior, la cabeza me daba vueltas, quería dormir y no despertarme hasta la hora de comer. _

_-¿No quieres venir a ver la cuidad? _

_Eso me gustó más, fui a levantarme cuando me vi desnuda ¿qué me podía poner? No tenía nada con qué vestirme, el vestido que llevaba estaba demasiado sucio y haraposo. _

_-Te he conseguido éste. –me enseñó un vestido en veis parecido al que tenía. _

_-Necesito ropa lo sabes ¿no?_

_-Sí, iremos a dar una vuelta y de paso compraremos algo. _

_Sin esperármelo me besó tirándome de nuevo a la cama, intentaba seguirle el beso pero no me dejaba. _

_-Nunca he pasado una noche como ésta. _

_-¿Y me lo agradeces así de sopetón?_

_Volvió a besarme de nuevo pero ésta vez con más intensidad y furor. _

_-Eso ha estado mejor. _

_-¡Capitán nosotros marchamos! _

_-¡Id tirando! _

_Me arreglé y enseguida bajamos, el local que anoche estaba repleto se encontraba vacío completamente, una mujer fregaba el suelo con las sillas sobre la mesa. _

_-¿Cómo has pasado la noche Eda? –preguntó Bigam quitando el polvo de la entrada. _

_-No tengo palabras –susurró- _

_-Estás hecho un pirata. _

_Saludó con el sombrero mientras nos alejábamos de allí, la cuidad ahora tenía otro aire pero seguía sin perder su magia, la luz del día iluminaba sus calles dándole un aroma especial, me sentía cómoda en aquella cuidad, me gustaba el color de sus aceras rojas, los porches de las casas, los letreros de las tiendas ocultas. _

_-Vamos a entrar aquí un momento. –abrió una pequeña puerta, no supe lo que era hasta que entré en ella, mis ojos se abrieron y mi estómago no sabía lo que más le apetecía, ante mí tenía todo un mostrador repleto de dulces de chocolate. _

_-¿Qué desean? _

_-Cuatro panecillos –indicó con la mano hacia atrás. Descubrí que también era panadería y pastelería- Y media tableta de chocolate negro. _

_-Está recién hecho de ésta mañana. ¿Desean algo más?_

_-Me gustaría probar eso –le dije indicándole pequeñas pastitas que me entraron por el ojo. _

_-Póngame un par de cada. _

_-Son tres monedas de oro y dos de plata. _

_Sentí un sabor irresistible en mi boca cuando probé el panecillo con el chocolate en el interior, era una delicia la cual tendría que saborear. _

_-¿Está bueno? _

_-¡Buenísimo! –exclam_

_-Me alegro que te guste. _

_-El pan recién hecho y el chocolate tiene un sabor intenso que lo hace irresistible. _

_Seguimos calle abajo saboreando aquel manjar, giramos la esquina y la calle que se abría ante nosotros era totalmente diferente a la que dejamos atrás, sus casas eran de color azul celeste, sus aceras eran blancas y las farolas grises, los adornos, la gente, todo era diferente. _

_-Que raro… -miraba las calles una y otra vez-_

_-Te acostumbrarás cuando vengas más de una vez. _

_-No sabría decirte cual me gusta más. _

_Observó ante una puerta el interior de ésta curioso por si veía algo, no sabía lo que buscaba y a fuera no ponía ningún letrero que especificase el qué. _

_-Vamos a entrar. _

_La puerta resonó junto a una campanilla en el interior de la casa, el silencio duró segundos hasta que una mujer de mediana edad salió por el interior de la casa. _

_-Díganme. ¿Edaran eres tú? _

_-Hola tía Liria. _

_-¡Que alegría volver a verte después de tanto tiempo! –lo abrazó aunque apenas llegaba a su altura.- ¿Quién es esta mujer? _

_-Mi pirata. _

_Su pirata… -me alegré pero solo podía mostrar mi alegría con la mirada. _

_-Queremos ropa cómoda para un viaje que tengo previsto. _

_-De acuerdo, puedes entrar por esa puerta y verás todo lo necesario para ti, hay gangas bastante buenas. _

_Se adentró por una puerta cerrándola después, no vi hacia donde se dirigía._

_-Ven conmigo ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Selene. _

_-Bonito nombre para una mujer. ¿De qué modo quieres vestir? ¿Modo pirata, clásico, oriental…?_

_-No sé… _

_-Te enseñaré lo que más tengo y podrás elegir sin prisa alguna. _

_Me llevó por un pasillo hasta una gran sala repleta de trajes de todo tipo, todos ordenados y bien distintos. _

_-Lo que más se lleva ahora entre las mujeres del sur es esto. –me enseñó un traje pirata compuesto por unos pequeños pantalones azules oscuro y una diminuta camiseta de tirantes en azul claro, a conjunto iba un pañuelo en azul oscuro y claro.- De estos hay cientos, toda esta fila hasta llegar a la pared. _

_-¿Valen mucho estos trajes?_

_-Dos trajes completos por tres monedas de oro, están en perfecto estado. _

_Me gustó el azul, lo escogí junto a otro en color veis y blanco, éste se trataba de un pantaloncito interior y encima una mini falda en veis, por encima llevaba una camiseta de tres cuartos y hasta por encima del ombligo en color blanco, el cuello era el de una camisa. Por tres monedas más me llevaría dos, así que escogí otro en azul marino, compuesto por un pantalón pirata y una camiseta sin mangas ni tirantes en azul y blanco, como complemente llevaba un sombrero pirata y un pañuelo blanco. El otro era un vestido con una mezcla entre pirata y oriental, llegaba hasta la rodillas en color rosa pastel, llevaba un cinturón en rojo y dos pulseras en rojo que ella me regaló. _

_-Tienes buen gusto. –dijo al verme vestida con el conjunto que miré primero.- Vamos a ver que hace mi sobrino. _

_No tuvimos que volver por el pasillo, simplemente pasamos por una puerta para llegar hasta él, me hizo gracia verlo ante el espejo de pie observando detenidamente como le quedaba la ropa. A través del espejo me miró, me sonrojé de la manera en que me miraba. _

_-Toda la ropa que te ponga te sienta bien. _

_No pude ver lo que había escogido pero sobre su piel llevaba puesto una camisa que parecía rota por las mangas y bajos blanca, por encima un chaleco de hilo en azul junto a unos pantalones negros o azules oscuro. _

_-Me llevo éste y estos dos. _

_Comprobé que los que llevaba bajo el brazo eran parecidos pero en otros colores. _

_-Tu pirata tiene muy bien gusto Edaran ¿Dónde os conocisteis?_

_-En Bahía Blanca. _

_-Eso está lejos. Venid un momento conmigo. –pasamos al interior de la casa con las ropas en dos bolsas distintas, no sabía a donde nos llevaba.- Tu tío lleva años haciendo botas para piratas ¿porqué no os probáis unas? _

_Me enamoré de unas que tenía en negro de cuero tratado con una pequeña línea hasta arriba en oro o parecido a éste. _

_-Estas son muy confortables, además transpiran y te pegan con los trajes que has escogido. –me alegré de verme vestida de aquella forma, era mi ilusión desde niña, vestir como un pirata- ¡Ay que botas tienes! –exclamó al ver las de Edaran- _

_-Hace ya tiempo que las tengo… _

_La cogió por la caña y la bota se partió por la mitad. _

_-Menuda bota… ya te vale. _

_Escogió otras muy parecidas. _

_-¿De veras es tu tía? –pregunté ya en la calle. _

_-Sí, lo que queda de mi familia está aquí. _

_-Es muy amable. _

_-Estás preciosa. _

_Volví a sonrojarme aunque ésta vez el halago venía acompañado de un beso. _


	3. Peligro en alta mar

**Capítulo 3. Peligro en alta mar**.

-¡Marinero arría las velas! –exclamó Elian con el sombrero de pirata. Con cuatro años y ya se hacía pasar por pirata.

-¡Sí capitán! –expresó Enien vestido de marinero pirata.

-¡¿Qué has puesto hoy de comer cocinero?!

-Albóndigas con tomate. –dijo un niño vestido de cocinero, en un cuenco sucio había bolas de tierra y barro por alrededor.

-Buena comida señor.

-¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó Edaran que paseaba por la playa.

-Jugar a piratas, yo soy el capitán y ellos dos son mis marineros.

Le cogió el sombrero y se lo puso él con un arqueo diferente al de ella.

-¡Señores, un nuevo día nos sonríe! –los niños rieron pero él hacía que les hablaba en serio- ¡Marineros! ¡Hoy lucharemos hasta el último de nosotros –daba vueltas alrededor de ellos con rostro de pirata malvado- para conquistar ésta isla! –ponía ímpetu en varias palabras- ¡¡Bahía Blanca será nuestra!! –gritó alzando el brazo.

Los tres niños gritaron entusiasmados alzando las espadas de madera hacia arriba.

-¡¡Lucharemos con valor!! ¡¡Moriremos si hace falta!! ¡¡Conquistaremos tesoros!!

-¡A por ellos! –exclamó Elian-

-¿A por quien? –preguntó Edaran extrañado.

-¡¿Capitán, listo para partir?! –exclamaron la que fue su tripulación. Observaron como tres niños se les acercaban corriendo y gritando a la vez-

-¡¡Mamá cuidado son piratas!! –exclamó Enien-

-Señora… -saludó cortésmente uno marinero en nombre de todos-

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! –gritó Enien dándole un fuerte golpe con la espada en la pierna-

-¡Enien no!

-…ay…. –logró balbucear el tripulante con expresión de dolor.

-¡Papá déjame! –exclamó Elian sujeta por el brazo de Edaran.- ¡Son piratas!

-¿…son piratas…? –preguntó el niño que jugaba con ellos-

-Ven, no te harán nada.

-Son piratas dispuestos a matar por mujeres y tesoros, su sangre es fría, sus dientes amarillos y su mirada oscura… -decía Elian asustándolo.

-No le digas eso. –Elian rió de la cara que ponía su amigo.

-¡Capitán!

Edaran dejó a Elian en el suelo para recibir un abrazo de cada uno de los que fueron sus hombres. Hacía cinco años que había dejado la piratería y quizás ahora volvería.

-¿Son tus hijos?

-Enien el mayor con siete años y la pequeña pirata Elian de cinco.

-Vaya pareja.

-Venimos de Neón, traemos malas noticias de allí.

-¿A ocurrido algo?

-El Viejo Gaviota ha caído en manos de los Orientales. En los Suburbios de Treolín.

-¿Su hijo también?

-No se sabe nada de su hijo ni de Irene, tememos lo peor. La muerte de Sparrow ha herido mucho a los piratas, todos los navegantes de los siete mares se han unido para luchar contra Francia, solamente faltas tú Leisma.

-¡Viva, una aventura! –exclamó Elian.

-…no vayas… -dije queriendo que no se fuera. Si iba seguramente lo perdería para siempre.

-Vente conmigo, estarás más segura que aquí.

-En el barco hay sitio para todos, incluso podemos hacer estancia en Neón y dejar a Selene y a los niños allí. –ofreció otro.

-Bien. Dadme tiempo para recoger las pocas cosas que tenemos.

-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-

_-¡¡Irene, escondeos Jack y tú!! –gritó James con desesperación. La tripulación entera y él observaban los extraños piratas que se acercaban por Proa, sus barcos eran imponentes, adornados de oro, recubiertos de un material extraño que los convertía más ágiles. _

_Cogió el catalejo y miró al navío central, sobre la borda observaba un hombre vestido con ropas índicas, rojas y azuladas con detalles dorados, ¿Un mercader? No, su sombrero era pirata y su tripulación vestía como los en la India. _

_-Capitán no podremos vencer. –balbuceó uno de sus tripulantes más leales._

_-Lo sé…, diles a Irene y a mi hijo que cojan un bote y se vayan. Ves con ellos y protégeles._

_-¿Pero y vos capitán? _

_-Lucharé al menos para que no los cojan a ellos. ¡Gond, Ron, id abajo y esparcid la pólvora que nos queda por el interior. _

_-Sí capitán. _

_-¿Va a quemar el navío? _

_-Es la única solución, son al menos cien y nosotros apenas treinta. Nosotros moriremos como piratas y ellos saltarán por los aires. _

_-¿Mamá qué pasa? –preguntó Jack ya con seis años largos. Subían al bote en compañía de Goodric por la parte trasera del navío.- Quiero ayudar a papá. _

_-Tu padre no volverá… -dijo Goodric alzando los remos. _

_-James… -susurró Irene mirando el navío que cada vez estaba más lejos._

-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-.-.-·-.-·-

_-Capitán ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos? _

_-Rumbo a las Trifulcas de Liemnon. _

_-¡Rumbo a las Trifulcas de Liemnon! ¡Al Sureste! _

_Desde la borda observaba el movimiento del mar, contemplé como los marineros arriaban las velas aprovechando el aire, todos sabían lo que había que hacer. Me pregunté porqué tenía guardado en un cajón aquel medallón, ¿tendría algo que ver la llave que rodeaba su cuello junto a una gargantilla? En Bahía Blanca decían que el tesoro solo se podía encontrar con un medallón y el mapa pero también decían que el pirata perdió el medallón. ¿Lo perdió o se lo arrebataron? _

_-Edaran… ¿Qué es ese medallón que guardas en el camarote y que nunca me dejas ver? _

_-Ese medallón se lo arrebaté con más tesoros a un viejo pirata llamado Barbosa, no es que fuese gran cosa pero el dichoso objeto es más importante de lo que aparenta ser. _

_-¿Es el medallón que descubre el tesoro de Bahía Blanca? _

_-Sí. Es un medallón el cual se desconoce su origen, nadie sabe de donde provino, los piratas lo buscan desesperados y se arriesgan a entrar en Bahía sin saber si van a volver. Aunque para encontrar el tesoro se necesita también un mapa que nadie ha encontrado aún, yo lo he estado buscando por todo el mundo. _

_-¿Anhelas tener el mapa? _

_-Anhelo encontrar el tesoro pero también deseo que nadie lo encuentre, ser el dueño de ese tesoro sin que nadie más lo supiera. _

_Lo cogí de la mano y me lo llevé al camarote, sus hombres lo miraban sonriendo picarones mientras él se dignaba a encogerse de hombros, al llegar cerré la puerta para que nadie pudiera oír ni ver nada. _

_-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañado sin saber muy bien a qué venía tanto misterio. _

_-La llave que adorna tu cuello es la clave para abrir el medallón –abrí el cajón y lo cogí. _

_-¿Has estado fisgoneando mis cosas? _

_-No, lo vi la primera vez que subí a este camarote sobre ésta repisa. _

_-Sigue. _

_-Lo que anhelas se puede hacer realidad y ambas a la vez. –me miró extrañado- Si escondes el mapa del tesoro en el interior del medallón y lo cierras con la llave nadie más que tú lo podrá abrir, aunque te lo roben o te lo arrebaten tú siempre llevarás contigo la llave que lo abre. _

_-Pero no sé donde está el mapa. –sin dudarlo más saqué un trozo de papel de mi interior, era diminuto y apenas se veía.- El mapa… ¡lo tenías tu! –le hice silencio para que no levantara más la voz. _

_-No te lo dije por miedo, lo encontré en Bahía Blanca hace muchos años cuando yo era pequeña, yacía en el bolsillo de un ermitaño que vivía en la playa. –se lo puse en la palma de la mano- _

_Con cuidado lo fue abriendo hasta convertirse en un enorme mapa que ocupaba casi toda la mesa, asombrados quedaron sus ojos cuando vieron la entrada y el camino a seguir en el laberinto, las trampas que había y el peligro que se corría en cada una de ellas. _

_-Indirectamente el tesoro es tuyo. _

_Me miró sin creérselo, no sabía cual era la palabra exacta para hablar. _

_-Nadie sabrá que tú tienes el mapa pues para los demás seguirá estando perdido, al igual que el medallón. _

_En silencio doblé de nuevo el mapa hasta quedar en la medida del dedo pulgar, Edaran cogió la llave de su cuello y abrió el medallón, éste tenía dos oberturas, la delantera que mostraba un fondo oscuro donde se podría poner el rostro de alguien querido y la trasera donde se guardaría el medallón para el resto de sus días. El mapa cabía perfectamente en el interior sin doblarse, la tapa encajó pero se podía abrir fácilmente si no se tenía la llave. Él mismo fue quien cerró completamente el medallón sin dejar rastro del mapa. _

_-Guárdalo donde mejor creas conveniente. _

_Su rostro incitaba a gritar de alegría y de orgullo pero trató de contenerse para no levantar sospechas. Con ansias me besó rodeándome por la cintura y conteniéndome hacia él, desenfrenados sus labios besaban los míos sin respiración y anhelando más. _

-Haz uno de tus discursos capitán.

-¡¡Lucha, batalla, guerra!! –gritó alzando la espada- Honor… ¡¡Eso es lo que hemos de ganar contra los franceses!! El honor… ¡¡El honor que tiene un pirata y que no tiene que perder ante un feo francés de medias rojas y blancas!!

-¡¡Honor!! –gritaron todos a una.

-¡Lucharemos contra ellos, contra la India si hace falta! ¡¡Lucharemos por nosotros, por los piratas!!

Todos gritaron levantando la espada hacia el cielo.

Elian observaba sonriente y orgullosa de estar en un barco pirata, le entraban ganas de aprender todo aquello y de soñar que algún día llevaría uno igual o mejor.

-Papá está diferente. –murmuró Enien extrañado.

-Ese es el pirata que yo conocí. –dije orgullosa.

-Mamá yo quiero ser como él. –dijo ansiada Elian- pero quiero llevar tus ropas.

-Algún día llevarás a tu cargo una tripulación como ésta, les guiarás. –me agaché para ver mejor su rostro- En tu interior llevas sangre pirata, lograrás llegar lejos con tu carisma, pues siempre has de recordar que llevas la sangre de tu padre. –me giré hacia Enien- Y tú Enien te digo lo mismo, si ansías ser un pirata has de decidirlo ya, llevas una parte de tu padre y otra mía, ambas pueden ser tus amigas o tus enemigas.

-Yo no quiero ser pirata… me gusta pescar… y el hierro…

-Estoy segura de que te convertirás entonces en uno de los mejores herreros y pescadores que Bahía Blanca ha tenido.

-¡Enien, Elian! ¡Venid que os voy a enseñar a arriar las velas! –exclamó Edaran-

Ambos corrieron sonrientes hacia él.

El corazón me decía que me quedaba poco tiempo que estar con ellos, me hubiera gustado saber la causa de aquel presentimiento pero no lo lograba averiguar. Cuando estaban dentro de mí vi en sueños lo que serían y como iban a ser, sabía que él se iba a parecer a mí en la tranquilidad y en carácter, en cambio ella se convertiría en pirata, llevaba la sangre, el carisma, el ímpetu para mover gentes y un profesor que le podía enseñar la profesión mejor que nadie. Recuerdo bien cuando Elian tenía pocos meses, sus ojos brillaban intensos como esmeraldas iguales que los de su padre, éste decía que su niña seria pirata, que lograría lo que él no logró porque le tendría a él como mentor.

_-No puedes negar que es tuya –dije observándola en mis brazos. Elian me miraba sonriente alargando sus manitas hacia mí. _

_-Pero ha heredado la belleza de su madre. Nosotros quizás no lo veamos por nuestra hija llegará lejos en la piratería, su belleza será codiciada por todos los piratas, y cuando esté preparada para ello le daremos el medallón. _

_-Pero… _

_-Yo no lo quiero, no me servirá de nada estar en el otro mundo con el medallón, contigo a mi lado no me falta nada. _

-¡Elian ¿Dónde vas?! –exclamó Edaran en tono preocupado-

Bajé de mi mundo para ver lo que ocurría, Elian se estaba subiendo al mástil sin tener miedo alguno.

-¡Quiero ver lo que me rodea!

-¡Baja de ahí!

-¡Elian baja, te vas a hacer daño!

La niña no hacía caso de ninguno de los dos, subía por la red sin miedo alguno y sin temerle a la altura. Edaran se decidió ir a por ella junto a dos más que subieron junto a él, todos temían por la niña y la inexperiencia que en ella había.

-Será mejor que bajes pequeña. –dijo uno de los tripulantes que subieron en su ayuda.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-…pues yo…

La niña siguió subiendo tras engañar al hombre.

-¡Elian no subas más arriba!

Llegó al palo del mástil, con cuidado y sin miedo se sentó recostada en el central comprobando por sí misma la vista que había desde allí arriba.

-¡Aaaaalaa! ¡Papá sube!

-…intentó cogerla y la niña tan fresca… -murmuró llegando a ella.

-¿No te he dicho que no subieras? Es muy peligroso estar aquí.

-¿Qué es aquello? –indicó con su dedo al cielo.

-El qué.

-Aquel punto amarillo que casi ni se ve.

-Es la Llama de Neón, siempre la verás encendida.

-Pero es muy pequeña…

-Se ve pequeña desde aquí pero la llama es inmensa, y de noche se ve mucho mejor.

-¿Subiremos por la noche?

-No. Vamos abajo.

-Yo me quiero quedar aquí.

-No, es muy peligroso, un golpe de aire te lanzaría al mar y no te podríamos coger.

-Sé nadar.

-El mar no te pregunta si sabes nadar, te absorbe hacia abajo o te lleva a saber dónde.

Algo decepcionada se agarró a la espalda de su padre, éste bajo poco a poco hacia abajo tratando de que no se cayera.

-Pap

-Que.

-Gracias…

Se le figuró una dulce sonrisa, no se arrepintió en aquel momento de haber subido.

-¡Agárrate fuerte!

Edaran saltó desde la mitad del mástil hasta la cubierta del barco, me asusté de aquello aunque la niña disfrutó.

-¡Weejeee otra vez!

-¡Edaran! –exclamé yendo hacia él.- Incitas a la niña a que haga esas cosas.

-A ella le gustan las emociones fuertes

-Pero es una niña y no ve el peligro que corre.

-Solamente se sentía curiosa por aquel punto amarillento, además no ha pasado nada. ¿A qué no?

-No. –sonrió ella.

-Elian no vuelvas a hacerlo. –dije enfadada pensando en lo peor.-

-No ha sido nada mujer, está aquí, viva y coreando. –la dejó en el suelo.

-Lo siento… -dijo arrepentida.

-Capitán… -él se giró al escuchar la voz de uno de los tripulantes. Enseguida observó las nubes de tormenta que tan oscuras y negras se acercaban, con rapidez y escuchando ya casi cerca los aterradores truenos.

-Llévate a los niños abajo y enciérrate en el camarote con ellos. –su rostro era preocupado.

-Sí. Vamos –llevaba a cada uno de la mano.

-Yo me quiero quedar. –dijo Elian sin saber lo que decía.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. –dijo Edaran arqueando su sombrero. Toda la tripulación se puso en activo, unos recogiendo velas, atando cuerdas a los mástiles, quitando todo trasto que pudiera romper la cubierta y dejando la cubierta totalmente libre para que el agua que entrase no quedara estancada. Él se fue al timón, éste comenzaba a balancearse ligeramente a causa del viento que arreciaba cada vez con más fuerza, la tormenta se venía encima y el barco yacía en aquel momento en mar abierto.

-Mamá… -dijeron ambos a la vez, estaban asustados, abrazados a mí y los tres sobre la cama.

-Tranquilos…, no nos pasará nada. –los abracé aún más fuerte pero yo también estaba asustada.

-¡Capitán con este oleaje no vamos a llegar a Neón!

El meneo del barco hacía enloquecer a más de uno, las ganas de vomitar se hacían presentes pero Edaran seguía frente al timón, aguantándolo lo más fuerte posible para evitar que el barco no se balanceara tanto.

-¡Aguantad como podáis!

La mayoría se amarraron las cuerdas a ellos junto al mástil para no ser arrojados al agua, Edaran era el único que aguantaba el fuerte viento y el agua que sobre el caía.

-¿Mama el papa está bien? –se levantó de la cama sin miedo al balanceo, ella se aguantaba haciendo contrapeso.

-No salgas. –ordené.

-Pero yo quiero ver que está bien.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes. –cuando acabé de decir eso abrió la puerta y salió.- ¡Elian!

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba, lo primero que se encontró fue una ola de agua que la mojó por completo, aún así en la oscuridad de la noche buscaba a su padre.

-¡Papá! –gritó.

-¡¿Niña qué haces aquí?! –exclamaron varios tripulantes que yacían amarrados a los mástiles.

-¡¿Dónde está mi padre?! –el viento se llevaba su voz, apenas se veía con lo pequeña que era mas aún así tenía fuerzas para buscarle. Agarrada a donde podía andaba, mojada completamente y entreabriendo los ojos con tal de encontrarle. En el timón lo vio, las fuerzas aumentaron en ella, creció en su interior el alma de un pirata.

-¡¡Edaran, tu hija!! –gritó Gefree.

Él enseguida la vio pero no podía dejar el timón.

-¡Coge el timón! –lo dejó en manos de su fiel compañero y fue en su busca. Ella apenas tenía fuerzas, el viento se la llevaba, era demasiado pequeña para aquel suburbio.

-¡Papá! –gritó de nuevo cuando lo vio más cerca.

-Tendrías que estar abajo. –dijo cogiéndola.

-No, quiero quedarme contigo. –contradijo ella sin miedo en sus ojos.

-¡¡Cuidado capitán!!

Una hola gigante alcanzó más altura que el propio barco, arrastró todo lo que tenía a su paso. Apenas pudieron sujetarse, el agua se los llevaba con fuerza hacia fuera.

-¡¡¡Papá!!! –gritó ella saliendo disparada hacia el mar. Edaran había logrado cogerse a un hierro pero ella no.

Se levantó buscando una cuerda, su mirada era ardiente. Cuando la encontró se la ató a la cintura y el otro cabo a uno de los mástiles cercanos, cogió fuerzas, corrió y saltó de cabeza sobre la borda hasta caer al agua como un pez. Las corrientes de agua se lo llevaban mar adentro pero con ímpetu conseguía nadar, su mente ya creía que no iba a encontrar a la niña con vida.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando la vio nadar hacia la superficie, aguantando el aire como podía movía brazos y piernas tratando de subir. No se dio cuenta de que la ayudaron, él la sujetó y la subió hacia la superficie.

-¡Vamos subidles! –gritó Gefree subiéndolos junto a los demás, ignorando la tormenta y salvando a su capitán de la muerte por congelación.

Cogieron a la niña una vez estaba en la borda, luego a él lo ayudaron, la sensación de falta de aire aún la tenía. Por desgracia había entrado agua en ella, yacía inconsciente sobre cubierta. Él sin recobrar fuerzas le hizo entrar aire en sus pulmones, una y otra vez hasta que la niña tosió y sacó el agua.

-Papá… -se incorporó hasta ponerse de pie, su padre estaba demasiado cansado, respiraba forzosamente y apenas se aguantaba de rodillas.

-…no lo hagas nunca más… -logró balbucear.

Lo abrazó sabiendo que si él no hubiera estado allí hubiese muerto ahogada. Edaran la abrazó también, orgulloso en parte pero también enfadado por su comportamiento, tenía ganas de romper a llorar, nunca había sentido tanto miedo de perder a un hijo.

El corazón se me deshizo al ver que la puerta se abría, pensaba ya lo peor pero casi rompo a llorar cuando los veo a los dos mojados hasta los huesos y chorreando agua. Observé a Elian, no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, miraba al suelo avergonzada por sus actos.

-No la regañes… -susurró Edaran agachándose.

En cuanto la rodeó con su brazo rompió a llorar desconsolada, no quise regañarla, solamente la cogí en brazos y dejé que llorara, se sentía mal, se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

-No despiertes a tu hermano… -susurré poniéndola sobre la otra cama. Él estaba dormido. Mirándola con cariño para que dejara de llorar la cambié, si se quedaba con lo mojado pasaría frío y se resfriaría. Al instante cayó redonda en la cama, el sueño pudo con ella y también con las lágrimas.

La cogí con delicadeza de no despertarla, tan rebelde de día y como una santa de noche, mi niña.

-Tengo frío…-musitó en el silencio- Y necesito calor… -su mirada pervertida adivinó sus pensamientos y los míos.

-Vamos a nuestro camarote. –susurré sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.


End file.
